You're A Soul Reaper, Snoopy!
by Dr.Roxas4dawin
Summary: Snoopigo is a beagle that is able to see the spirits of the dead. Rukia is a Soul Reaper sent to defeat monsters in the "real world". What happens if the two meet up, and their destinies change for better or worse.
1. Meet Snoopigo

You're a Soul Reaper, Snoopy!

Here's a crossover concept that has been bouncing around in my mind for a while. Snoopy and other Peanuts characters partake in the story of the anime Bleach. Some characters, like Rukia, will return for being important plot characters, while most Peanuts characters will be rechristened as Bleach versions of themselves (i.e. Snoopigo/Ichigo).

Disclaimer: I don't own either Peanuts or Bleach. They belong to their rightful owners, Charlie Brown and Ichigo! (Hahahaha- ahem.) I meant to say, Charles Schultz and Tite Kubo.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Meet Snoopigo<p>

"You're got a death wish, you crazy mutt? Nobody jumps one of my boys, and lives to tell about it!"

A group of urban thugs were staring down a figure in a corner of the neighborhood street. Lying on the ground was one of the gang's "boys" unconscious. The figure just sighed in disbelief towards the men.

"That's all you have to say?" The man charged at the figure, who then kicked the other man in the face, knocking him down. The figure was a tall white and black beagle standing on two legs. The beagle then stomped down the thug's face into the ashphalt.

"Little Sherm's down! We've gotta help him!" One thug member said in shock.

"Are you mad?" another spoke. "We're not taking on that mad dog!"

"_Now listen here, you jackasses, do you see **THAT**_?" the dog yelled, pointing to a broken glass flower vase. "_First, what do you think that is? One of you answer_!"

One portly man said "Are those flowers for some kid who got killed here?"

"_**Bingo!**_" the dog said, kicking the man down, leaving the others to stare in shock. "_Second, why's it laying on its side?_"

"I guess, we knocked it over when we skateboarded through here... we didn't-" The dog kicked them back again.

"_You guys catch on quick. Have you no respect for the deceased? **NOW GO AND APOLOGIZE, OR ELSE THOSE FLOWERS WILL BE FOR YOU NEXT TIME**_!"

The men ran away screaming in apology without hesitation. The dog sighed, and turned towards the makeshift memorial.

"_Sorry 'bout that. I'll get you some new flowers tomorrow, by suppertime._"

"Thank you for coming to my defense. Perhaps now I can finally be at peace." the spirit said to the dog, as he walked away.

* * *

><p><strong><em>My name is Snoopigo. I'm 21 years old in dog years, so I'm old enough. My owners run a medical clinic here in Daisy Farm. It's funny; it might be because we're entrusted with the lives of the living. As long as I can remember, I've been able to see the ghosts of the dead.<em>**

Arriving back home, Snoopigo crawled through the dog door, and gave a growl to announce himself. He was almost immediately kicked down by another man: Mr. Brown, the head doctor at the Daisy Hill Clinic.

"You let your guard down, Snoop! Be more alert when you're late for supper!" Mr. Brown announced.

"**_Oh, give me a break_**!" Snoopigo growled. "**_Is that any way to treat your own dog after he helped a spirit find peace?_**"

"Well, when are you gonna learn some discipline? Just because you see ghosts, and I can't, doesn't make you boss of this household!"

After calming down, he saw another ghost materialized beside him.

"**_Darn pests! I exorcise one, and another pops up!_**" Snoopigo groaned as he tried to swat the ghost away.

"Poor Snoopi, whether it's Dad or a ghost, he gets rowled up." one of Snoopigo's owner's kid's, Charlie said.

"**_Forget this... I'm going to bed._**"

"It's sort of your fault." the other kid, Sally, pointed out.

"What did I do?"

"Snoopigo is getting more ghost calls than ever. He's fed up!" Sally answered.

"Why does the dog tell you two this instead of me? It makes no sense!"

Charlie then spoke "Well, I don't blame him. You're over 40, but still have the emotional maturity of a kindergartener."

"Aw," Mr. Brown said, lamenting in front of a poster of his deceased wife, Mrs. Brown, "Honey, maybe because the kids have hit puberty, they're being so mean. What do I do?"

"First off, get rid of the poster., blockhead." Charlie answered in a deadpan tone.

* * *

><p>Well, there goes the first chapter. In the next chapter, we'll mix up the new badass adorable team of Snoopy and Rukia together for the first time. Remember to review, and I plan to update eventually.<p> 


	2. Snoopigo and Rukia

You're a Soul Reaper, Snoopy!

Another chapter! Oh, and BTW, this story will focus on the first arc of the Bleach anime, and I'll do the rest depending on a.) Whether I'm in the mood; and b.) if anyone reccommends it. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own either Peanuts or Bleach. They belong to their rightful owners, Charles Schultz and Tite Kubo.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Snoopigo and Rukia<p>

"**_Dammit, why are my owners so weird...?_**" Snoopigo groaned, as he plopped onto the top of his doghouse. At the exact same time, a shadow leaped down in front of the doghouse, and started looking around.

"...It's close. I feel it."

Leaping down, and kicking the figure in the back, Snoopigo yelled "**_WHO ARE YOU? WHADDYA WANT?"_**

The figure, who was a young girl who looked to be about 15 years old, turned towards Snoopi in confusion.

"You kicked me, but I can't be seen by mortals. Does that mean you can see me?"

"**_Considering that was my hindpaw I planted in your behind, you tell me._**" he replied, before the girl started looking at him.

"How strange. You seem normal, but you must be defective in some way."

"**_I'll show YOU defective!_**" Snoopigo cried out, trying to lunge at the girl, who simply jumped over top of him, shoving him down. "**_Who are you?_**"

"You wanna know? Then I'll tell you." the girl answered. "I'm a Soul Reaper."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the ghost of the child that Ichigo saved earlier that day was running away from something. It appeared to be a surreal-looking monster, like it was spat out from the depths of Hell itself. It came close to grabbing the girl, when a scent caught its attention.<p>

"_I smell it, an especially tasty soul nearby... along with the smell of a SOUL REAPER!_"

The creature then abandoned its pursuit of the girl, instead turning down towards the road to the Brown residence.

* * *

><p>"<strong><em>Let me get this straight- you're something called a Soul Reaper, and you've been sent here by something called the Soul Society to deal with demons that steal souls? OK, that makes perfect sense.<em>**" Snoopigo mused towards the strange girl.

"See? That was what I was telling you!"

"**_-There's no way in Hell I'll believe that!_**" Snoopigo yelled, knocking over his desk.

"Imperdinent fool! Why wouldn't you believe me even after you admitted you could see spirits? You see me don't you?"

"**_Well, I do agree with the fact you're not human; but just go play your Soul Reaper game elsewhere, little brat, OK?_**"

"A brat, am I?" the girl smirked deviously. "Bakadou #1- SAI!" she then shouted out, causing Snoopigo to lose balance, and tumble to the floor.

"**_What have you done?_**" he snapped.

"I used what's called the kido on you; it's a high-level spell only high-rank Soul Reapers can use. I may appear young to you, but I have outlived you by at least ten lifetimes! I would put you to sleep, if it were not against my orders! So be grateful, little brat!" the girl retorted. She then pulled out her sword and started to bring it down. Snoopigo flinched in worry, fearing what would happen, only to see the girl place her sword's hilt on the forehead of the ghost that latched onto him earlier.

"_No... please! I don't want to be sent to the Underworld!_" the ghost yelped in fear.

"Don't worry," the girl said reassuringly. "You are bound for a better place: the Soul Society. There, you will be at peace." Pulling the sword away, the ghost knelt into a prayer position, before sinking into the ground and turning into a black butterfly, fluttering away into the night. Turning back towards Snoopigo, she then explained simply that her actions at that moment were a responsibility Soul Reapers have called konso.

"Now, I'll explain everything about my people to you, and use small words, so even **_you_** can understand it." Pulling out what appeared to be a book, she then started explaining... in pictures! "There are two types of souls: the first are called wholes, which are the ones you know of. The others are called Hollows, who attack anything in their path, living or dead, to devour their souls. Any questions before I move on?"

"**_Here's one,_**" Snoopigo said. "**_Why do your drawings suck so bad? I've seen better sketches on pavement with chalk._**" Disgusted, the girl used a marker to draw all over Snoopigo's face. He screams angrily, and started cursing at her.

"Let's continue with our lesson, Red Baron. There are two main jobs for Soul Reapers: the first is cleansing wholes, to send them into the afterlife, like I have just done. The other is to defeat Hollows, wherever they may be found." Pulling the sketchbook away, she then turned back to Snoopigo. "I have a feeling there is a Hollow very close by here."

"**_Then what are you waiting for? Go and kill it!_**"

"I would," the girl said. "But it seems as though some force of energy is keeping me from sensing its presence."

"**_Whaddaya talking about? There's something huge howling out there! It must be a Hollow!_**" The girl was about to ask what he meant, when she heard a loud howl penentrate the area.

* * *

><p>Well, there goes another chapter. Next time, we'll see Rukia and Snoopigo try to save the day in battling against the impending threat of the Hollow. Remember to review!<p> 


	3. My Name is Rukia

You're a Soul Reaper, Snoopy

Disclaimer: I own neither Peanuts or Bleach. The characters and settings from those franchises belong to Charles Schultz and Tite Kubo respectively.

Chapter 3: My Name is Rukia

* * *

><p>Hearing the howl of the Hollow, the girl rushed out of Snooigo's room and felt an intense blast of energy course through.<p>

"_This has to be the strongest spirit pressure I've ever felt. How could I have not sensed it before?_" As she regained her composure, Snoopigo's owner Sally collapsed at her feet.

"_**Sally! What** **happened?**_" Snoopigo said in concern.

"Snoopi, it's Charlie Brown. He's been attacked-" Sally gasped in pain, coughing. "Please, go keep her safe..." After saying this, Sally passed out. Rukia then rushed down to outside the house, where she saw a Hollow gripping Charlie Brown. She then pulled out her sword, ready to strike when Snoopigo fell down the steps behind her.

"Stay out of this!"

Ignoring the girl, Snoopigo got up and stumbled towards her.

"_How could he get on his feet while he's under the kido?_" she mused, as Snoopigo pushed her aside. Snapping back, she turned back towards him. "No! You'll only get in the way!"

"_**Shaddup!**_" he snapped, before he noticed Charlie Brown in the Hollow's death grip. At this sight, he then struggled to break free of his paralysis.

"What do you think you're doing? The kido's too strong for a human, much less a dog, to break! You'll only cause damage to your soul!" Proving the girl's words wrong, Snoopigo's will shattered the kido in no time flat, allowing him to break free to try to save Charlie Brown. Unfortunately, he ended up being punched aside by the Hollow before he could land a blow.

"_I've found you!_" the Hollow spoke, before the girl sliced its arm, causing it to drop Charlie Brown in time for Snoopigo to catch him.

"Don't worry!" the girl said. "He's just unconscious. But I can't help but wonder, that Hollow there seems to be searching for someone with higher spiritual power."

"_**What?**_" Snoopigo said in confusion.

"Hollows are beings that search out all levels of spiritual beings, and it seems that the Hollow here was searching for someone here with higher levels of energy. Your level is high, which kept me from sensing the Hollow's presence. That means... the Hollow is really after **you!**"

"_**You mean, my family could die at the hands of this monster, because of me?**_" Snoopigo said sullenly, as the Hollow came back. Rushing up to it, he then growled at it angrily. "_**You coward! Quit attacking these guys! Its my soul you want, so leave them be and get** **me!**_" The Hollow then started to charge at Snoopigo, as he closed his eyes in waiting.

"NO!" the girl screamed, leaping in front of Snoopigo. In a flash, she managed to block the hit for him, but she got bitten instead.

"_**Soul Reaper! Why the hell did you do that?**_" Snoopigo asked.

"You fool... did you think it would really be over by giving him your soul? It'll still keep wandering unless it's killed, and because of you, we're all going to become its food!" Snoopigo just fell down to his knees in disbelief, staring in shock at the Hollow. "I'm too weak to fight it. You still want to save your family?"

"_**Of course I do!**_"

"Then there is a way- rather, only one way. You must become a Soul Reaper yourself! My zanpakuto would be able to transfer my powers to you for a short while, just enough to drive it away. Even if it doesn't work, this is our only chance!"

"_**Then give me that blade, Soul Reaper.**_"

"No, not Soul Reaper. My name is Rukia Kuchiki."

"_**Oh, my name is Snoopigo. Let's hope this isn't the last time we meet.**_" In a flash of power, Snoopigo emerged from a cloud of dust, wielding a giant sword and wearing a version of Rukia's samurai-like garb, and started hacking away at the Hollow, while Rukia stared in disbelief at how strong Snoopigo proved himself to be. "_**Now- don't you- ever mess- with my family again!**_" With another swing of his sword, the Hollow was defeated, and peace had returned... for now.

* * *

><p>There goes another chapter of the story. Here's hoping everyone enjoys this update. Remember to keep reading and reviewing this story, and I'll try to get another update in sometime soon before or after New Year's. Happy Holidays!<p> 


	4. A New Dawn

You're a Soul Reaper, Snoopy

Disclaimer: I own neither Peanuts or Bleach. The characters and settings from those franchises belong to Charles Schultz and Tite Kubo respectively.

Chapter 4: A New Dawn

* * *

><p>"GOOD MORNING, SNOOPIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" were the first words Snoopigo woke up to in the morning following the Hollow attack, as he saw his owners' father try to tackle him once more. But Snoopigo, of course, was far quicker, catching him in his grip before he could even touch him.<p>

"_**What kind of sick freak attacks his own dog while he's just lying there sleeping?**_"

"Good job, Snoop! It's as though I have nothing more to teach you!"

"_**Huh? What happened with Sally and** **Charlie?**_"

"What about them?" Mr. Brown asked, for Snoopigo only to give a confused look back at him.

Outside, the situation was made a little more clear.

"Incredible! A truck plows into the house overnight, and nobody gets a scratch!"

"_**Even more incredible.**_" Snoopigo said in a deadpan tone of voice. "_**None of us even woke up!**_"

"Some miracle." Charlie Brown snorted. "They didn't even think of paying the repair bill for this."

"Don't think that way, big brother." Sally said. "They might come back."

"No they won't." Charlie retorted.

"_**There's no sign of that girl.**_" Snoopigo thought, as Sally and Charlie were arguing. "_**Did she go back to that Soul Society place?**_"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the local high school, one young woman was rushing out to the classroom, panting a little on her way. Her jiggling breasts couldn't help but attract attention towards herself from some of the male students. Eventually reaching her classroom, she collapsed back towards the wall in near exhaustion.<p>

"Hey! Don't be falling asleep this early, P.P.!" a tomboyish voice said to the girl.

"Tatsuki." the girl, Patricia "Peppermint Patty" Reindhert, answered. "It's alright. Just got myself exhausted, thinking."

"About Snoopigo? You know that beagle is arrogant, loud-mouthed, and stuck-up. A girl like you could certainly do better."

"I know, but he's funny!" Peppermint Patty said, as she started laughing. "When I picture him scowling, it's just hilarious!"

"He might be late though. Apparently, a truck crashed into his house overnight." one of Patty and Tatsuki's classmates, Mizuiro said.

"Huh?" Tatsuki gasped. "So what happened? Is he dead or something?"

"_**No. I'm alive; sorry to disappoint you.**_" Snoopigo said, as he arrived in the classroom.

"Oh, hi, Snoopi!" P.P. said enthusiastically.

Snoopigo then was about to sit down, when someone bumped into his shoulder.

"Oh hello there." a somewhat familiar voice said to him. "You're Snoopigo, right?" Looking up, Snoopigo saw someone who looked very much like the girl Rukia from the night before. "I'll be sitting next to you from now on."

"_**WAUGH! It-it's you!**_" Snoopi gasped, realizing that the girl was indeed Rukia. Before he could say anything else, Rukia walked up to him, and put her finger up to his lips.

"You'll be able to help me out here, right? I'll have you know I just moved here." Rukia said. Before Snoopi could protest, Rukia turned her palm towards Snoopi, which read "_Make a scene, and you are dead._" Sighing, Snoopigo decided just to roll along with Rukia's coaxing... for now.

* * *

><p>After class, Snoopigo decided to confront Rukia about what was going on. At first, Rukia pretended to not know what he was talking about.<p>

"_**Quit with the charades! Now tell me, why are you still here? I thought you went back to that Soul Society place!**_"

"I can't return there!" Rukia answered. "I've lost my powers!"

"_**What?**_"

"Last night, when I transferred my abilities to you so you could save your family, I ended up giving you all of my power. I have to resort to using this 'gigai'."

"_**So what does this have to do with me?**_"

"First off, a 'gigai' is a replacement human body Soul Reapers use when in the human world. Within this body, I cannot use my kido to their full potential. So that means until I get my abilities back, you must do the duties of a Soul Reaper!"

"_**No way in hell!**_" Snoopigo answered. "_**That was a one-time thing. I'm not willing to do that again; I'm no saint, I'll tell you that.**_"

Solemnly, Rukia pulled up a glove and responded "Then you leave me no choice." Before Snoopi could say anything else, she shoved Snoopigo's spirit right out of his body with a single punch.

"_**Wha- what'd you do?**_"

"There's no time to explain." Rukia said. "Come with me."

* * *

><p>Another chapter down. Remember to keep reviewing everyone. Hope you enjoyed this update.<p> 


	5. You're Barking at the Moon

You're a Soul Reaper, Snoopy!

Disclaimer: I own neither Bleach or Peanuts. They both belong to Tite Kubo and Charles Schultz, respectively.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: You're Barking at the Moon<p>

Soon, Snoopigo and Rukia arrived at their destination: the local park.

"Tell me, Snoopigo. Do you know any spirits that live in this park?"

"_**Well, there's this one boy ghost who lives by himself. I've never really spoke to him, though.**_"

"A Hollow is here, and it will target him... now!" Rukia said. At the moment Rukia said that, a loud frantic scream was heard from in the distance. Turns out the boy was being chased by a spider-like Hollow that was swiftly bounding off at him.

"_**No!**_" Snoopigo yelled, as he grabbed his zanpakuto.

"Why are you going to help him? He's a total stranger, isn't he?"

"_**I just can't let him get killed!**_"

"If you're willing to save him, you must be willing to save any and all souls. Soul Reapers don't pick favorites!"

Snoopigo was pondering over the decision he would make, when he finally decided to pick up his sword and leap out to battle. After a fierce struggle, Snoopigo managed to drive back and eliminate the Hollow.

"...So you have decided already?"

"**_Hmph! Let me tell you something. I'm no Superman. I'm not willing to let myself go out to let myself get killed for the sake of other souls. But I'm also no scum; to let people get hurt, by standing on the sidelines. But I'll do it._**"

Rukia then beamed back up at Snoopigo, pleased that he was deciding to accept his duty.

"_**I'll do your 'Soul Reaper' job. But believe me, I'm not going to enjoy it.**_"

"Thank you." Rukia said. "That's all the answer I'll accept."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, a figure was watching Peppermint Patty from above. This was the spirit of her departed brother. Little did the teen know that two Hollows were approaching him from behind. Before he could react, the two Hollows pulled him down, and started devouring him. Eventually, the innocent soul transformed into a Hollow itself, giving a primitive roar before vanishing out of the wastelands where they resided, going on the search for its target. As of this moment, Peppermint Patty was now at risk of being attacked.<p>

* * *

><p>Sorry for how long it took for an update, but I'm hoping to try to update the stories that I have left dormant for a long while; and this is one of them. Remember to keep reviewing, and we'll move onto the story in the first arc that genuinely tugged at my heartstrings: Orihime (or in this case, Peppermint Patty) and her brother's relationship.<p> 


	6. The Distant Aria of Peppermint

You're a Soul Reaper, Snoopigo

Disclaimer: I do not own Peanuts or Bleach. They belong to Charles Schultz and Tite Kubo, respectively.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: The Distant Aria of Peppermint<p>

"I can see you have it with you, dont you, sister?" Rukia read out loud. "Our mother's jade box? Well, give it to me, Marianne! I wish to see what's inside!"

"No! Don't do it!" Rukia read on in the perspective of 'Marianne', until a sudden barking astonished her.

"_**What the hell do you think you're doing?**_"

"Snoopigo! You scared me! I was just studying over this book."

"_**Really? You were studying over a horror comic while I was training my butt off? Anyway, I did that training exercise with the balls."**_

"If you finished that quickly, you would tell which ones had the pepper in them." Rukia then stared blankly at Snoopigo before saying "You hit all of them, didn't you?"

"_**Yeah? Why?**_"

"You blockhead!" Rukia groaned. "Only the balls with the hands had pepper in them. You're supposed to hit the head!"

"_**It's not my fault!**_" Snoopigo said. "_**With your drawing, it's hard to tell the heads and the hands apart!**_"

"Listen. The weakness of a Hollow is a blow to the head. If you strike them from behind, that will give you a good chance of beating them."

"_**But from behind? That's hardly a fair fight!**_"

Before either of them could give another response, Snoopigo felt a tap on the back from P.P., and flinched in surprise.

"Hi, Snoopigo!"

"_**P.P. ? What are you doing here?**_"

"I was out shopping. I bought leeks, bananas, butter, and bean jam!" P.P. then noticed Rukia sitting beside Snoopigo and waved to her. "Hi, Rukia!"

"Who is she?" Rukia whispered to Snoopigo.

"_She's Peppermint Patty. She goes to our same school!_" After Rukia greeted P.P. with a curtsey, they noticed her left arm appeared to be bandaged up, as if from some sort of accident.

"What happened to your arm, Patty?"

"Oh. I got hit by a car. It was the strangest thing; I was out getting a drink, then- BAM! It happened so quickly."

"_**You don't need to be so casual about it, P-mint!**_" Snoopigo said in concern. At the same time, Rukia noticed a bruise mark on P.P.'s leg. When she asked her about it, she said it happened on the same night as the car incident. Before she could be questioned any further, Peppermint Patty then looked at her watch and dashed off away from the two.

"That girl... are you close with her?"

"_**Not really. I only really knew her from a close friend I have. The only other person she had for a sibling was an older brother, but he died three years ago. I was about to leave our house, when a young girl came in carrying her blood-soaked brother on her back. We couldn't rescue him in time. Only recently had I found out that girl was her. Are you worried about her, or somethin'?**_"

"Well, I'm going home." Rukia said as she walked off.

"_**Huh? Where do you live exactly?**_"

"Does my private life interest you, Snoopigo?"

"_**As if!**_"

"Then don't ask. See ya." Rukia said, leaving the flustered beagle behind.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Snoopigo was lying back on his bed, when he heard a beeping sound come from his closet.<p>

"Snoopigo!" a familiar voice said, as the closet door flew open. It was Rukia, grasping a cell-phone like device.

"_**What's going on?**_"

"A Hollow's coming, and he's here right now!" Rukia said, as she pushed the stunned beagle out of the way, watching as a snake-like Hollow slithered up into the bedroom. Snoopigo, remembering Rukia's instructions, performed an attack to the head, cracking its mask. "Too shallow!" In pain, the Hollow retreated, fleeing to another area of the town.

"_**I saw that thing's face...**_" Snoopigo said somberly to Rukia. "_**And I know that it was Peppermint Patty's dead brother!**_"

* * *

><p>Whoa... what a emotional way to end that chapter, wouldn't you say? Well, remember to review, and know that next chapter, it's going to be heavy on both the action <strong>and <strong>the emotion.


	7. Sky High Fighting

You're a Soul Reaper, Snoopy!

I'm back to this story now. Here we'll see Rukia and Snoopigo head out to save Peppermint Patty and Tatsuki from the vengeful Hollow form of her dead brother. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Peanuts, Bleach, or any of the characters featured in this story. They belong to Charles Schultz, Tite Kubo, and their publishing studios.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Sky High Fighting<p>

"Then if you're right about that Hollow, and knowing that they'll go after the people they were the closest to in life... that monster will go after Patty!" Rukia said in a serious tone.

"_**What are expecting me to do now? Are you saying I should kill him?"**_) Snoopigo asked.

"You have to! It doesn't matter now whether or not he was her brother, he'll continue hunting her as a Hollow until he claims her all for himself." Rukia said, as the two then began to set out for Tatsuki's house, where Patty was currently spending the night.

* * *

><p>"Are you nuts? How could you just turn down an offer like that?!" Tatsuki said to Peppermint Patty in disbelief, about Patty's failure to offer to go on a date with Snoopigo.<p>

"I wasn't thinking as straight, Tatsuki." Patty defended. "You know how it goes."

"It's not that hard." Tatsuki said as a rebuttal. "Why don't yo just ask to go out on a walk?"

"Hmm..." Peppermint Patty thought, long and hard over this idea, the mental image of chibi versions of herself and Snoopigo manifesting. With her wandering mind though, it didn't stay on that one area for long. In a metaphorical blink of an eye, the scenario changed to a full-out marathon/crime drama. "Eek! Watch out! He's got a gun!" Tatsuki just sweat-dropped in shock, with neither of them noticing P.P.'s teddy bear tearing and dropping onto the floor. "Oh! Enroku fell down! How'd it get this huge rip?" Pausing, the two girls then heard a loud thumping noise nearby, and Patty stared down at the hand where her bear's head was resting, now drenched in blood. "What? Is this blood?" She then flinched as a violent force shoved itself through Patty's chest, sending her flopping backwards like a rag doll.

"Crap! Patty!" Tatsuki shouted in surprise, before she was knocked back and scratched on her shoulder. Gripping her wounded shoulder, she braced herself for being knocked back again, unaware of the serpentine being that attacked her. Not too far away, Patty was watching from against the wall, before looking down at a strange chain around her chest.

"**_What's going on? What's that monster doing with my friend? I have to be dreaming..._**" Patty thought before the monster attacked her friend again. "Tatsuki!" Patty shouted in concern. "_**Whatever's going on, I just can't sit by. I have to save her!**_" In an act of recklessness, she then tackled the monster and freed her friend from its attacks, before the girl fainted. "Tatsuki, wake up! It's me, Peppermint Patty!"

"_It's no use trying to talk to her, Patty. She doesn't even know we're here._" the Hollow spoke.

"Why do you know my name?" she asked in confusion.

The Hollow then paused, somehow recognizing her question. "_Have you really forgotten who I am? THAT HURTS ME, PEPPERMINT PATTY!_" The Hollow then lunged forward for an attack, before Snoopigo jumped in to block.

"_**I'm the one you're really after, Captain Overbite. Leave her alone and fight me!**_" Snoopigo said angrily. Before he could do anything else though, he looked and saw Patty staring back at him. "_**What the hell? How could she be here if-**_" he thought as he looked at Patty's unconscious body not too far away.

"_Haven't you figured it out yet, Soul Reaper? She's a Spirit. I hate to break it to you, but your friend is already dead!_" the Hollow roared.

The two then crashed through the window, and fought each other outside in the streets. Snoopigo attempted to parry the Hollow's attacks, but hesitated in landing any serious blows, only to be injured by an acid spit attack, and knocked to the side, where Rukia was tending to him.

"Why did you hesitate there?"

"_**I couldn't take chances. Hollow or not, he's still her brother.**_" Snoopigo responded.

"You can't let that stop you. If you don't stop him now, who knows what he'll do to her." Rukia warned.

Meanwhile, back up in the house, Peppermint Patty was wrapped up in the monster's coils, when a spark of recognition finally awoke in her.

"Sora? Is that you? Why are you doing this to my friends?"

"_I'm glad to see now you finally recognize me. But that doesn't excuse the fact your friends tried to break us apart! When I died, you kept praying for me. It soothed my soul, and helped me find peace, but then you met that girl, and started praying for me less and less. Worse, when you met Snoopigo, you stopped praying for me completely!_" the Hollow explained.

"No! You don't understand!" Patty said trying to defend her actions.

"_I just continued growing lonely! I couldn't bear it! But that changes. I'll deal with both of them, and then we'll go together, far from here to start anew._" the Hollow answered.

"But why? The brother I knew and loved, would never do something like this!" Patty said, tears streaming fresh from her eyes. At this point, the Hollow's rage got the best of it, and it lashed out grabbing the girl.

"_Silence! Don't you dare tell me what I should do when it's your fault I've become this way! **I'll kill you!**_"

"_**No you won't, you oversized freak!**_" Snoopigo said angrily, slicing the Hollow's arms off with his Zanpukto. "_**Let me just ask you something. Do yuo why older siblings are born first? It's so they can look after their younger brothers and sisters, and protect them. And here you threaten to kill your own sister. EVEN A DEAD MAN DOESN'T EVER HAVE THE RIGHT TO SAY THAT!**_"

* * *

><p>Well, that was a pretty eventful chapter. Well, I hope you'll have Kleenexes at hand, for those with siblings will probably get teary-eyed at the conclusion of the redemption and death of Patty's brother Sora. Remember to review!<p> 


	8. Sayanora, Brother

You're a Soul Reaper, Snoopy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Peanuts, Bleach, or any of the characters featured in this story. They belong to Charles Schultz, Tite Kubo, and their publishing studios.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Sayanora, Brother<p>

Instantly, the Hollow roared out.

"_**You naïve fool! You know nothing of how our lives were! I raised Patty after both of our parents neglected and beat us. We left first chance we got, and since then, it was us against the world. Now, P.P., come with me, back to when it was both of us together!"**_

"Don't do it! You can't trust him because he still doesn't have the feelings of a brother anymore." Rukia warned.

At that moment, the Hollow took notice of a small hairpin nestled in Peppermint Patty's hair, as memories began to swarm back in. A strange glimmer entered its eyes, before it went into angered spasms.

"_**Whether you like it or not, she shall be mine!**_"

"_Patty doesn't belong to anyone! Least of all, you!" _Snoopigo responded.

"_**But I have lived for her; given everything all for her! But she won't give back. Then she'll die for the sake of us both!**_" the Hollow answered lunging at Patty, and making contact with her body.

"No..." Rukia murmured, seeing the injured girl lying on her knees.

"I had to, because this is all my fault. The reason why I stopped praying was because if I wanted to see how happy I would be, I wouldn't need to burden you anymore with my prayers of sorrow. I had no ideait would make you lonely. I'm sorry..." Patty said sadly before she drifted into unconsciousness. After seeing this, the Hollow started twitching and scrambling in a frazed panic.

"_**Rukia! What's happening to him?**_" Snoopigo asked.

"The part of him that's still human is fighting the Hollow for control of its spirit." Rukia explained. "This soul was turned into a Hollow by force." After it struggled, the mask of the Hollow shattered, showing its human face. It then grabbed Snoopigo's sword, readying to land a seppuku stab.

"It's better this way. If I use this, I'll be able to free myself before the Hollow takes control again."

Snoopigo was about to protest, before Rukia stopped him. "Don't worry. When you defeat a Hollow, you don't truly kill it. You just rejuvenate and redeem its soul so it can live on in the Soul Society. That's what Soul Reapers are here for."

"Wait." Patty said, before her brother could finish himself. "I have something to say about the hairpin. I got angry about it the day you gave it to me because I thought it wasn't fitting. That was the last conversation we had, so I want to make up for it by telling you what I didn't have the chance to tell you that morning." With tears in her eyes, Patty said "Brother, have a great day."

With a smile, the soul bid Patty farewell as he faded into the wind. The others then turned over towards her, wondering if she was fine. "I'm okay, but could you tell me what's going on?" she asked before Rukia knocked her out.

"She'll be fine. I just replaced her memories and those of her friend of what happened. They won't suspect a thing about what happened with us." Rukia assured.

"_**I hope so...**_" Snoopigo responded, hoping their adventures would be over with for the night.

* * *

><p>There goes another chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it, and remember to keep reviewing.<p> 


	9. The Cursed Cockatiel

You're a Soul Reaper, Snoopy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Peanuts, Bleach, or any of the characters featured in this story. They belong to Charles Schultz, Tite Kubo, and their publishing studios.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: The Cursed Cockatiel<p>

"So let me get this straight," one boy asked his friend. "You got a cockatoo that's cursed?"

"Yeah. It just to belong to this man living down by Shibuya, who got into some bad luck and died. Anyway, it seems to be taking a shine to Chad." the friend answered, looking over to his tan-skinned friend Chad Yasutora. Unknownst to them, the girder above them gave out, but it was Chad's brute intervention that prevented them from being pancaked.

"Chad! Are you alright?" one of the boys asked.

"Yeah..." Chad said in response, unflinchingly keeping focus without noticing the bleeding he had sustained. "I'm fine."

"Then why are you bleeding, bro?" the other boy asked.

"**Thank you for saving me.**" a soft spoken voice chirped. As it turned out, it came from the cockatoo. "**Hello there, my name is Yuichi Shibata. What's your name, mister?**"

"No way, it talks too?" the first boy asked. "Cool!"

"My name... is Chad Yasutora."

* * *

><p>Rukia was currently listening into Patty's take on what had occured the night before.<p>

"I'm telling the truth! A Yakuza gang member busted in, and tried to shoot us! I got knocked out, but Tatsuki managed to take them out!"

"You're finally losing it, Patty. There's no way that could've happened!" one of her friends answered.

"Are you saying you doubt us?" Tatsuki threatened.

"_**You weren't kidding when you said you reformatted her memory of last night.**_" Snoopigo said, looking to Rukia.

"It's a simple technique really; one of the first I learned while training as a Soul Reaper." Rukia replied, before pulling out a juice box. "That being said, can you tell me how I drink out of this box?"

"_**You have to poke a hole through it. You just need to use the sharp end of the straw to get it in.**_" Snoopigo answered.

"Hey, did you guys hear about what happened earlier today? Chad seems to be running late, as always," one young teenage boy said as he approached the duo.

"Oh, you're one of Snoopy's friends, Mizurio, right?" Rukia asked, making sure she remembered who the different students Snoopigo hung out with were.

"Yep, that's me. We haven't been properly introduced before. I'm Mizurio, and my hobby is-"

"**_Picking up chicks. Watch out around him, Rukia; he looks young, but he thinks he's a real player,_**" Snoopigo interrupted.

"Snoopigo, that's not cool! You're gonna cramp my image! Besides, you know older women are more of my league in catch."

One of Snoopigo's other classmates then came in, and took notice of Rukia.

"Whoa, no way! The new girl's sitting over here with you guys? How'd that happen?!"

"Snoopigo invited her over." Mizurio said. The teen then saluted cheerfully to Rukia.

"Hello there, madame! My name is Keigo Asano, and I personally welcome you to this garden of manliness!"

"...Hello?" Rukia said, just confusd at Keigo's reaction.

"HOORAY! LUNCH PARTY; RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!" Keigo cheered as though he was going to get lucky that night.

"Yeah, like a soup and sandwich lunch party." Mizurio snarked joshingly.

"Come off it, Mizurio! It's the thought that counts!" Keigo rebuked.

"_I just wanna have a quiet lunch drink._" Rukia said to herself with a sigh. However, unknownst to everyone else, Keigo bumped into a burly teenage young man.

"Oshima, not you again!" Keigo said in disbelief. "I thought you were still on suspension."

"This isn't your fight, Asano." Oshima said in a serious tone, before turning towards Snoopigo. "I see you're trying to copy my schtick again. Why did you dye the top part of your head fur to orange again?"

"_**First off, this is my natural hair color; and second, I have no intention of copying a wash-out like you. Now could you kindly leave us alone?**_"

"That's the last straw, you brooding puppy freak. Today, we'll see who's really thronger (stronger)!" the bully answered, pulling out some brass knuckles on his fists. "It's too late to apologize-" However, the bully then got flipped and thrown into the wall by someone, knocking him out.

"Thanks for that, Chad." Keigo said, turned back towards the person who saved the group, then realizing how beat up Chad looked. "Wait, Chad? What happened to you?"

"_Did that guy just say "thronger"?_" Mizurio thought to himself in disbelief. "_That's just messed up._"

* * *

><p>There goes another chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it, and remember to keep reviewing.<p> 


	10. Chad and the Cockatoo

You're a Soul Reaper, Snoopy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the Peanuts characters. They belong to Tite Kubo and the estate of Charles Schultz, respectively.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Chad and the Cockatoo<p>

"Hrgh... sorry I'm late," Chad grunted. "A steel bar almost fell on someone, before I stepped in. He's at the hospital right now, so he'll do fine."

"You must be made of iron, Yasutora!" Keigo commented, before Chad then set the birdcage down onto the floor.

"_**Hey, what's with the cockatoo, Chad?**_" Snoopigo asked.

"_It's very nice to meet you. My name is Yuichi Shibata,_" the bird answered. Rukia then let out a faint gasp to herself, sensing another soul within the bird's body.

"Aw, that's so cool! It talks! My name is Keigo Asano. Can you say that?" Keigo gushed. "Where did you get this birdie, Chad?"

"...Someone gave it to me." was Chad's only response.

"Way to cut the details, Chad!" Mizurio groaned. "Spill the beans! What's the full story?"

"That **was **the whole story," Chad rebuked.

"Snoopigo, can I speak to you in private?" Rukia asked, pulling the beagle aside. Once they were away from earshot, Rukia began to voice her concern about the bird. "The cockatoo there; I think there's a lost soul in there."

"_**Should we do anything about it now?**_" Snoopigo asked.

"We don't need to right this second. Just let your friends have this moment before it's in any real danger." Rukia answered.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, when Snoopigo arrived back home, he found himself nearly bowled over by Sally.<p>

"EMERGENCY! GANGWAY!" Sally squealed, as she rushed past.

"_**What's the rush here?**_" Snoopigo asked.

"There was a terrible accident down the road from here; so we need to rush everyone that was injured over for treatment." Sally explained as their father came in through the door.

"Those stuck-up assholes at the Ishida clinic aren't taking any of the patients for treatment. Looks like we'll have to take matters into our own hands, kids!" he announced

"_**Is there anything I can do to help?**_" Snoopigo asked.

"NO! Just sit in the corner and be perfectly still for the next few hours, or else no suppertime rations for the rest of the night!" Mr. Brown snapped, as Snoopigo sheepishly shuffled away.

"Isn't that a little harsh?" Sally asked in concern for her 'pet brother'. As goofy as her father got, she and Charlie Brown have long come to realize not to end on the receiving side of one of his passionate temper flares.

"Of course not! It builds character," he replied, as Charlie Brown came in with a large man on his back. "Oh, Snoopigo! Looks like we'll need your help after all!" as he helped equal the lift load between them. The beagle was shocked to discover who the person they were hefting away was: a heavily wounded Chad with a nasty claw mark on his back as he still gripped the cockatoo's cage in his right hand.

"_**Oh God, Chad?**_"

"S-Snoopigo?" Chad rasped weakly before he handed the cage to the puppy before blacking out.

"I guess he wants you to take care of that birdie there, sport. Now let's get this man onto a gurdy and in ER, stat!" Mr. Brown proclaimed.

"Time to go beddy-bye, Mr. Giant." Sally said reassuringly to Chad, as Snoopigo was left to gather his thoughts about the cockatoo. If Chad faced that much trauma to protect the bird, clearly a Hollow is out there; hell-bent on claiming the soul that the cockatoo is harboring.

* * *

><p>Another chapter down the pipeline. Remember to review, and the next update will be coming as soon as I am able to find time to do so.<p> 


	11. Chad's Defense

You're a Soul Reaper, Snoopy!

Disclaimer: I do not own or any of the characters or settings described in this story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Chad's Defense<p>

As the day went on, Snoopigo and Rukia looked around the town to find the wounded Chad and the bird before they came across any more signs of danger.

"_Any luck yet, Rukia?_" Snoopigo asked the fellow Soul Reaper turned gigai as they scanned the streets for any sign of him.

"No luck. My tracker can't pick up any trace of Chad or the soul." Rukia responded as she smacked the tracking device against the wall trying to get it to work properly. "At this rate, a Hollow's likely to find him first."

"_Dang it! Can things get any worse?_" Snoopigo asked himself, as a cell phone in his pocket rang. "_Hello?_" Snoopigo barked as he answered the call.

"Snoopigo, this is Sally calling. Charlie Brown must've gone missing the same time your friend Chad did. Can you go look for them?" Sally said over the other line of the phone.

"_Me and my big snout..._" Snoopigo groaned to himself as they set out eventually reaching a nearby playground where Chad was catching his breath finding the park to be a safe zone. However, a rumbling in the distance caused the calm to break, as a Hollow burst out into the vicinity, and started sprinting towards Chad and another figure...

"It's Charlie!" Rukia realized, as she cusped her hands to her mouth and called out to him. "Charlie, get out there now. It's a trap!"

"Huh? Hey, mister. You're supposed to be back in bed." Charlie Brown said to Chad as he approached him.

"Needed to run..." Chad panted. "Yurichi's in danger." The young boy was about to ask Chad what the danger was, before a Hollow appeared behind him, and the young man pushed Charlie out of the way and punched the monster straight in its mask. It was at this moment as Charlie fled for home that Rukia arrived on the scene and saw Chad's incredible feat.

"He made contact with it without even seeing it," Rukia mused to herself. "He must be skilled too." She then became flustered when she saw Chad proceed to punch at thin air. "...Or not."

"**_Mortal... you will not get in the way of my revenge._**" the Hollow hissed in a venomous voice, before it attacked again. However, Rukia halted its attack with a sweep of her zanpakuto, leaving the monster to freeze in place.

"Chad... you need to help me take this thing down, or Yurichi is doomed." Rukia advised Chad as the teen stood up without another word and then began to aid Rukia in battling the Hollow as they dodged its claw swipes and slammed into its body, knocking the wind out of it and sending it back as they beat it to an inch near defeat.

"_Stop!_" Yurichi's voice called out from its parakeet body as Rukia was about to bring her sword down and destroy the Hollow. "_He promised..._"

"Promised what?" Rukia asked the soul.

"_That he would bring my mama back._"

"_**Hahahahaha, young souls are so easy to fool as they are to kill. To think you honestly would believe I could bring your mother back to life even after I killed you both and put your soul in a parakeet... when I'm done with them, I think I will reunite you with your mother- in Hell!**_" the Hollow cackled as it revealed the truth about Yurichi's fate.

"No... you monster!" Rukia shouted in anger as she was about to attack again, only to be knocked back by a legion of leeches the Hollow summoned. However, Snoopigo arrived just in time to protect the group from danger as he slayed the leeches and the Hollow with one fell swoop slicing it like freshly prepared sushi rolls.

"_That'll teach it._" Snoopigo said as he sheathed his sword back up and wiped the sweat from his furry brow before turning towards Rukia and Chad.

"Thank you for your help, Chad." Rukia thanked the muscle-bound teen before preparing to release the boy's soul from the parakeet and into the Soul Society as Chad picked its cage up. "I'll give you a minute to say goodbye to him. It's the least that can be done."

"I'll... miss you." Chad whispered, holding back his tears. The parakeet blinked at Chad before opening its beak to speak to him one last time.

"_Chad... promise me that when we meet again, you'll give me a ride in the Soul Society._" Yurichi requested as Chad handed the cage to Rukia, as performed the act of konso to the bird, allowing its soul to finally be at peace.

"I promise." Chad said solemnly as the group began to head back to the town hospital, and the sun set on this fateful day for everyone.

* * *

><p>There goes another chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this update, and keep an eye out for what's coming up next. Remember to keep reviewing!<p> 


	12. Wel come to Urahara's

You're a Soul Reaper, Snoopy!

Disclaimer: I do not own or any of the characters or settings described in this story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Welcome to Urahara's<p>

Above a rooftop, Rukia was observing a monitor of one of her Soul Energy trackers as she flexed her muscles of her gigai body in concern.

"This form's getting weaker by the minute. I need to see him again before things get worse."

Rukia then leapt off of the roof and went off towards a shop in the corner of town. It was at this shop where two young children were sweeping the street porch. Or rather, one of them was sweeping and the other was swinging his broom around, pretending to be a major-league baseball player.

"And up at the plate is the esteemed star, Jinta Hanakiri! Here's the windup, and the pitch, and..." the boy said to himself as he swung the broom out towards the street as if he struck an air ball. "AND THE CROWD GOES WILD!"

"Jinta, stop goofing around. We need to keep working or else Tessai won't be happy with us." the other child, a young girl with pigtailed black hair requested in concern.

"Shut it, you aren't the boss of me, Ururu! I shouldn't even have to let you boss me around; because I outrank you." Jinta rebuked angrily.

"I'm three years older than you though." Ururu replied calmly, unphased by Jinta's words.

"Backtalking me, huh? Why I oughta-" Jinta yelled before the broom was snatched out of his hand by a new arrival. The two turned around to see Rukia standing before them.

"Jinta, Ururu. It's been some time since my last visit. Can you let me know if Kisuke is around?" Rukia asked the two kids.

"Come on in." Jinta sighed as he and Ururu guided Rukia inside the building where it's owner, a blonde haired shop keep named Kisuke Urahara was waiting.

"A pleasure to see you again, Miss Rukia." Urahara's assistant Tessai greeted. "Just a momentm I'll see if the master is awake." However, Urahara approached him from behind with a yawn as he slipped on a pair of wooden sandals and approached the group.

"No need, I'm up already, for once. Oh, hello Miss Rukia. It's nice to see you over today. Come over to buy some new equipment?"

Moments later, Urahara was checking the tab on Rukia's purchases.

"Look, if you keep using all these supplements for your gigai, it can be toxic, especially when you jump ship," he warned.

"I realize that, but it's the only way to make sure my power's still intact. And it's getting harder to control this body day by day." Rukia responded.

"Want me to check it for you? I'll cut ya a deal!" Urahara answered cheekily.

"No thank you!" Rukia rebuked taking offense. "Anyhow, do you know if my special order has arrived yet?"

"Of course. Just picked it up this afternoon." Urahara answered before turning towards Ururu. "Ururu, be a dear and fetch it, won't you? Just look for the box labeled 'New Items'." The young girl then went back into the storage room, eventually finding the package wrapped up as she delivered it to Rukia.

"The only one in stock?"

"Geez, Rukia, cut me a break. That's one of the most popular items on market!" Urahara rebuked.

"I see. Well, good day." Rukia answered as she prepared to leave.

"Rukia, just be careful. You can't hide it forever." Urahara warned before Rukia left back for the high school and for Snoopigo.

* * *

><p>There goes another chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this update, and keep an eye out for what's coming up next. Remember to keep reviewing!<p> 


End file.
